Katara's Choice
by Namawibe
Summary: Will Katara choose their love or their mission? How long can her bliss last before reality cuts in and yanks them apart? Zutara all the way maybe some Taang and Sukka. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

_**All usual disclaimers apply**_

_**This is my first Fan Fiction in a long time and the first one on this site. Please don't hold back the criticism.**_

**Chapter 1.**

You know I never quite understood why it was woman's work to cook the meals, but if left up to the rest of the gang then someone would be fighting and someone else would be starving. I could just see it now; Sokka would ignore the vegetables in favor of meat meaning Aang would go hungry, Aang would make a vegetarian stew and everyone else would complain, and I seriously doubt that pompous pampered palace brat even knows how to cook. Oh well as long as I don't hear any complaining about my cooking then I won't complain about the chore. Fingers twirling, I lazily stirred, bending the stew into amusing shapes. Look there's Appa, and that one looks like Toph.

"Hey Katara!" Hmm speak of the blind devil. "When is lunch going to be ready?"

"When it's ready, unless you want to take over?" If I know Toph she'll run off now.

"Geez Princess I was just asking." She walked back in the direction of the main hall. "SHE SAID IT'S NOT DONE YET." Spirits above give that girl a muzzle. Or at least take away my hearing before she does. It's not like she couldn't have done it, there was nothing left to the stew but to watch it stew.

Crossing my legs in a meditative stance, no sense in wasting the time, might as well work on my breathing. In for ten counts, out for ten counts, in for five counts, hold for fifteen counts, out for five counts. Concentrating on the air around me I tried to feel for the water in the air. I gathered the water in the air around my body, extending my senses to fill the entire room gathering more and more water. Soon there was enough water gathered to create a decent blob to manipulate. Pushing the water into the pouch next to me I studied the environment. After the horrible lesson in blood bending I swore that I would never bend something that would harm the source it came from. The air was so dry, but the next gust of wind brought more moisture replenishing the air and equalizing the environment. If all went well then I would be able to use this source, now all I had to do was work on my speed. Another time, unfortunately, the stew was ready.

I walked out to the main hall looking for all of those starving mouths that couldn't wait any longer for food. Sure enough there they were laying around there empty bowls like they were going to die any minute.

"It's ready." They all jumped up and ran into the 'kitchen' serving themselves. Looking skyward I sighed and said a little thank you for my small dysfunctional family. Where would I be without them.

"Katara can I talk to you?"

_**let me know what you think and if I should continue**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimers… Disclaimers who wants to admit them. Damn Laws… Oh well. **_

_**Chapter 2**_

My spine went ramrod straight. Why wasn't he getting his food like the others, heck why wasn't he off burning something down? I don't feel like putting up with any of them right now. Now that I finally found the nerve to test out the water in the air all I wanted to do was hone in my ability. Plus, I wanted some peace and quiet now that my 'chore' was finished.

"What do you want Zuko?"

"Could we talk somewhere else?" He looked down at the ground rubbing the back of his neck. "I uhh… I…" It was not like him to be tongue tied; usually his majesty was barking orders and yelling at his victims. Oops I mean friends.

"What?!" My patience, if there even was any, had run out.

"This would be so much easier if you weren't yelling at me!" Jeez he had a short fuse. I suppressed a chuckle as he tried to repress the flames coming from his hands. I pulled some water from the pail and doused his hands. Not my best idea, but hey, what's a little water he'll dry.

"Look I'm sorry, what is it that you need to say." I turned and walked down the little path leading away from the main camp. He followed fuming the whole way. Once we were far enough away from the rest of the group I turned and looked at him, expectation written in my expression.

"I had a vision. I need your help."

"Since when do you have visions, is it important does it involve the others? Should I get them?" I learned the hard way not to dismiss anything. Things like visions and prophesies usually came true when you traveled with the Avatar.

"No! I need your help both in convincing the rest of the gang to let me leave for a little while and I need you to come with me. I have to go back to the Fire Nation and straighten out my council. In my vision they intended to overthrow me and have me killed."

"Oh, I knew when you became the Fire Lord it would cause problems. So why not involve the rest of the group? They could be valuable and they will not let you go off by yourself, especially if you're in danger."

"I don't want Aang to get distracted from his mission. His still has too many people to help. The only reason I ask for your help is because you are a water bender and are the most effective against fire benders."

"I see, so you are going to risk your life and mine to protect your crown. What exactly have you done to piss off your council anyway, other than abandon your nation?"

"I didn't abandon anything! I am trying to help these people so that they will not fear the Fire Nation anymore! I never asked to be Fire Lord!"

"Maybe you should resign then someone can start a new dynasty that is not tainted by the sins of Sozin and Ozai." Shit, not the right thing to say. Zuko looked away, I knew that he had issues with his family and did not like being associated with them.

"I have to do the best for my Nation. If I resign then someone who was raised in the propaganda of my father and grandfather might start the war again. At least I want peace!"

"I'm sorry I know are nothing like your father. I just don't understand what is going on."

"The council must think as you do, that I have abandoned my duties as the Fire Lord. Normally I would not even be allowed to rule until much later in my life but under the circumstances they felt in necessary for the public eye to give me my birth right early. They have been waiting for me to fail, so that I can be blamed for the problems of the Nation, so that I will look just like my father."

"I'm still not understanding where I come in. How am I supposed to help you deal with politics?"

"You are the most powerful water bender south of the Northern Water tribe, that is how you will help me. With you as my body guard, even if only for show no one will attempt anything. Plus if anything happens to you they know they will have to deal with the Avatar."

"I thought you didn't want to use Aang?"

"I don't it would only be a threat, but it is the truth if anyone tried to hurt you Aang would seek revenge."

"Aang would protect you too."

"Not in the same way, he knows that I have to stand on my own as the Fire Lord, but you are his fist friend and his guardian, he loves you above all others."

"Alright you want me to play body guard, the question now is how to fool the group into letting us go, we both know that we cannot lie Toph would suspect something. Any ideas?"

"Uhh… no."

"Just great you have this elaborate plan to set your Nation straight, but you don't even know how to get past your friends! I swear Zuko you have got to be the worst person when it comes to planning. Maybe you should have recruited Sokka at least he would know what to do."

"Hey! I don't hear you coming up with a plan. I'm doing what I can."

"If we are going to lie then it has to be through a letter otherwise we're screwed. This also means we will have to leave in the middle of the night."

"That has already been done. Sokka and I did that when we busted your father and Suki out of the Boiling Rock."

"Fine then why not just tell them the truth and add a few details that will allow them to believe that we do not need their help?"

"Ok so we'll lie and sneak off in the middle of the night."

"When are we leaving?"

"Tonight."

"WHAT?"

"It is a two week journey to the Fire Nation, then at least four days to the Palace. The sooner we leave the better."

"There is no way you can pull this off. I am going to go get started on the letter, I need time to think up a good lie, and they are going to start wondering where we have gone." This is hopeless. There is no way this will work. Why in the name of the Spirits did I agree to help him? Over a month with only Zuko for company, I'm going to kill myself before that amazing feat is accomplished. They'll never fall for it. Never.

"Katara, Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, I haven't done anything. I promise before this is over you will regret it."

I looked him straight in the eye, "You better know what you are doing, because I will not hesitate to back out before I hurt any innocent people and before I will risk my family's lives."

He didn't blink, "I know."

Not exactly the most reassuring answer, but it would have to do. I turned and walked back up the path to the main camp. Now the only thing to do was figure out what to say to explain a month's absence. I should have made him do this part, lord knows he would have screwed it up. This is going to be a very long month.

_**So far so good, let me know what you want to see happen and what you think!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the things in my apartment, one day…**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_Zuko has been sent word that there is a city in the Fire Nation that needs help. Rather than have everybody go he asked me to join him for my bending. As the Fire Lord he wants to handle it himself in order to win the love of his people. Wish us luck. We are walking so we should be gone a little over a month. Suki please save the guys from their own cooking, you'll starve otherwise. Sokka please don't kill anyone and watch out for Aang. Toph remember to bathe, please. Aang both Zuko and I want you to remember to go through your fire and water bending sets. Just because you have mastered all of the elements doesn't mean you can slack off. We will test you when we get back. We are sorry for leaving in the middle of the night, but the messenger found Zuko a few hours ago and he didn't want to wait very long before heading out. Be safe and don't worry about us, nobody gets close enough to the hothead to hurt him. _

_Katara_

Hope this sounds convincing enough and if push comes to shove it isn't exactly lying. As long as I keep Zuko from reading it then we should be ok. He would burn down the camp if he knew the excuse I had written. I guess this will be a test of how much he trusts me. I set the folded letter next to Sokka's head, he sleeps hard enough he never would have heard me walk up to him. As quietly as possible I snuck back outside and waited for Zuko. He was supposed to be packing the things we would need for the journey.

"Are you ready?" I jumped clean out of my skin. That boy could be really sneaky when he wanted to be. I punched him as hard as I could aiming for his chest but hitting his arm.

"You scared the hell out of me!"

"Sorry, now let's go before someone hears us."

We hiked through the night and all the next day trying to put as much distance between us and the rest of the group. By the time the sun set that day both of us were so exhausted we didn't even bother with a campfire. We just set up our sleeping skins and passed out.

"Wahh…" I sat straight up smacking my forehead into Zuko's chin. Stupid fool woke me up by shaking me. I laid back down holding my head. This was going to be a long trip.

"We need to get moving." I peeked out at him and watched him rub his chin and glare at me.

Sitting back up I grabbed my water pouch. Before he knew what hit him I had him pinned, flat on his back, to the ground. Walking over to him I looked him in the eye, "Don't ever do that again."

Wham! The ground rushed up to meet me. Zuko grabbed my arms before I could retaliate. His gaze was so cold I half expected to freeze. Getting up, he pulled me up with him, and then walked off. I hope I don't have to wake up this way every morning.

Ignoring my headache, I turned back to the camp, packing up what was mine. Let's get this show on the road.

_**I realize that I am moving rather slowly, but I am trying to find my flow and it just hasn't hit me yet. Right now anything is fair game to happen and my imagination has not told me yet what that shall be. Still open to suggestions.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer means that I cannot claim**_

_**Chapter 4**_

We walked for half a day in silence. SILENCE! I'm serious I have no idea how Zuko can just walk around lost in his thoughts. I started counting rocks about an hour ago and considering that we were walking through the Earth Nation that got redundant real fast. If I could sing I would have, just to have something to do. I was tempted to do so anyway just to get Zuko to interact with me, if only to tell me to shut up. Just as I was about to pipe out the first notes of my favorite Water Tribe song a better idea struck me.

Concentrating on my breathing I started pulling water out of the air around me, since I was walking I did not have to expand my senses too far. Once I had enough to create a small fluid line I stopped pulling. Focusing on the water I sent it straight for Zuko's head. Whap! Zuko whipped around ready to fight, instincts are hard to fight off. I couldn't help it I burst out laughing. Ok so it was more of a giggle. Zuko retaliated sending a fairly small fireball toward my face. I side stepped and watched it pass me. I pulled as much water from the air as I could, but only ended up with enough to created a small ice ball much like a piece of hail. I sent it toward him anyway. To my dismay he caught and melted it. I looked around for some water, to my horror there wasn't any around, so I rushed him. Just before I reached him I pulled myself in to a crouch using my momentum to swipe his legs out from under him. He shot a fireball without missing a beat. In order to avoid it I had to fall back, giving up my precarious balance and falling hard on my butt. Zuko's laughter filled the silence, deep and rich, the sounds reverberated off the trees and stones around us.

We both just sat there in the middle of the road laughing. I knew then that there would be no need for words, and relished in the fact that I could be comfortable with silence, at least with Zuko. That doesn't mean I was going to put up with it though. Standing up, not an easy task with my now bruised tail bone and the pack still strapped to my shoulders. I set off down the road, leaving Zuko sitting there. In a couple of seconds he was back to keeping pace with me.

"Tell me something Zuko." Ok so that came out a bit more flirtatious then I intended. Chalk it up to boredom and the newly found good mood.

"What?" He looked sideways at me, weary of what I might ask for.

"Anything, I'm not picky, just bored."

"Is that why I am wet and bruised?"

"Yep." No way was I going to pretend otherwise. If he doesn't want me to find ways to entertain myself then he'll learn to talk to me.

"Ehh… I don't know give me a category to pull from."

"What was it like to go to school?"

"I actually had private tutors that taught Azula and me."

"What did you learn?"

And so it went for the rest of the day. I would ask questions and he would regale me with the stories of his royal past. Which quite frankly were not as interesting as one might have thought. Anything was better than just walking there, and it did make the rest of the day go by faster. This time we stopped before sun down and were able to set up a decent camp.

The next few days went by much the same with the exception of being awoken and mind numbing silence.

Finally a town! We could rest in a real room and get the supplies we need for the next leg of our journey. Good thing too we were nearly out of food. Ok so I couldn't actually see the town but with the way the trees were thinning out that could only mean one of two things. Since I could not sense and big bodies of water my money was on a town. Sure enough ten minutes later we were walking into the outskirts of a medium sized town.

" Zuko."

"Huh…what?"

"How long are we going to be in this town?"

"We need supplies and rest, we'll stay a couple of days. We can't afford much more than that."

"Ok, so where do we go for a place to stay?"

"Do I look like I have the Earth Kingdom residency list?" Ok so he was funny, am I going to give him the satisfaction. Of course not.

"Just asking the man with the money."

"That looks like a good place to start." He pointed to a fairly moderate building with a sign that read 'Rooms Available.' Oh yeah, he can read, someone reward the hothead.

"Look we should just share a room it would be cheaper."

"I can afford two rooms."

"You don't know how long your money is going to last don't waste it, plus I am supposed to be your body guard, if anyone is keeping tabs on you it would look better if I was in the same room as my charge."

"I am not sharing a room with you!"

"Then I am sleeping outside!"

"Why can't you just follow orders?"

"I didn't realize you were giving any."

"Grrrr… you are so frustrating!" He looked genuinely peeved, turning to the owner, "We'll take one room." The owner tried to hide his bemused smile.

Zuko paid for the room for two nights and then turned to go up the stairs. He avoided looking at me, not even making sure that I was following. Katara one, Zuko zero.

The room was not worth the eight silver pieces we paid for it. It had one bed barely big enough for one person, one table with a wash basin, and one chest of drawers with enough space for half of the things we packed with us. Everything was a sparse bare wood. Oh well not going to argue with a chance to sleep out of the elements. I set my pack on the bed, and set up my sleeping skins on the floor.

"What are you doing now?"

"Making a place for me to sleep." Duh…

"You take the bed I'll sleep on the floor."

"I don't think so; you paid for it you take the bed."

"Why are you so stubborn!?"

"Just part of my charm."

"You're taking the bed!"

"No! If you have a problem with it then we can both sleep on the floor."

"Fine!" The room wasn't exactly large enough for both of us on the floor. Wonder how this will work. Katara two, Fire Lord zero.

"Hey, let's go get something to eat."

"What do want to eat?"

"I don't know let's go look around."

"Alright."

The town was amazing; it was a refreshing change from the forest that we had been frequenting lately. There were vendors packed cart to cart selling everything from livestock to clothes to food to trinkets hand crafted in someone's home. The colors were overwhelming, almost like the rainbow had thrown up on the town. I loved it. I listened to the endless murmur of the patrons and clients as they shopped or peddled their wares; it took some adjusting to after the peace of the forest paths. But what hit me the most was the delicious smells assaulting me with every step. I didn't realize how hungry I was, but after the rations I guess anything would smell good. I was so distracted by everything going on around me that it took me a few steps to realize that Zuko had stopped at a vendor. I back tracked, trying to figure out what had caught his eye.

I didn't have to wonder long, he came up to me positively humming with excitement at what he had found.

"You have to try this. This is a Fire Nation specialty. I can't believe that I found this here, it's my favorite dish." It was nice to see him happy about something and at least he wasn't arguing with me. He held up a piece of what I could only assume was a meat of some kind. I went to take it but he put it in my mouth. The feel of his fingers on my lips was not something I was expecting. The food was tasteless as only food can be when you are in a state of shock. I looked at Zuko; I don't think he understood what he just did.

"So what do you think?" Eager as a kid who had just given his first present.

"Mmmm, not bad." This time I held out my hand for my portion of the meal; finishing it off in record time, still not tasting any of it. I started walking down the street as soon as I swallowed the last bite.

Matching my stride he walked with me, "I told you it was good." I just nodded and kept walking. The streets were starting to clear and the sunset was an orange and blues flame over the buildings of the town. We made a rather large circle in our walk through the town ending up back at our room. Zuko started walking up the stairs.

"Hey Zuko I am going out back to work on some water bending sets."

"Alright." The jerk didn't even stop walking or look over his shoulder.

I headed back outside and around the building, just as I had assumed there was a fairly large space where I could manipulate some water. On the building directly next to the one with our room was a fountain. Breathing in and out I pulled a large glob of water and began to move it around. The motion was beginner water bender stuff but it had an almost meditative quality to it; anything to keep my mind off what I am doing and what will happen when we reach the Fire Nation. As soon as I felt warmed up enough I began to stretch my limits. For a long time now I have been working on my range and my speed. Guiding the water above my head I pushed it as far into the sky as I could. About ten meters into the sky I lost control and the water fell. After weeks of this I learned to use the falling water as a new way to train myself. As it fell I tried to catch all of it. I kept this up for a couple of hours, each time pushing my limits as far as I could, after a couple hours though I was worn and cold barely lift any water. I figured it was time to go to bed. Before I entered the building I took one last look at the moon willing Yue's rays to take away my fatigue.

Once in the room I notice Zuko stretched out on the floor, for someone who could create his one heating source he sure was bundled up pretty tight in those blankets. He barely left me any space on the floor, selfish jerk. I could sleep on the bed… but that would only mean that he had won. I wouldn't dare give him the satisfaction. I decided against taking off my over tunic and climbed into my skins. As soon as my muscles relaxed I was out.

_Fireballs rained from the skies. The water dried before I could get it out of my pouch, the air… the air was to dry. There was nothing I could do… nothing to save him. Bam! Something hit me from behind._

I woke with a start. Breathing in and out I tried to regulate my heart rate. Once calmed I realized what had woken me. Zuko had rolled over in his sleep hitting me. His back was to mine, and the contact even through layers of blankets made me uncomfortable. Spirits only know why. I inched away from him and turned over so that I was facing his back, only to find my back against the wall. Self-centered bastard had to take up the whole floor. Curling back up I lulled myself back to sleep with some meditation sets.

_The moon looked so bright tonight. I looked over my shoulder to see Zuko standing alone on the main ice bridge. He too was looking at the moon. Turning back to the moon… the moon, it was breaking, the pieces falling down, plummeting toward me. _

Why in the world am I being plagued by nightmares? This time I did not have to calm myself. I can't believe that I am not getting sleep tonight. Pulling myself from my thoughts I noticed that His Majesty must have woken me up, again. He had rolled over again this time stealing my cover skins and invading my personal space in the process. He must have moved down because his head was resting next to my collar bone, and one blanket cocooned leg thrown up over mine. Who would have guessed that the Imperial Jerk would have been such a cuddler or such a blanket hog? The question is now do I move? He had all of my covers so either way I am going to freeze unless I wake him up, but that would me that he would see himself this way. I could tease him for days about this, ohh just the thought. I opted instead to yank the top most blanket from him. I had half of the freaking blanket when he reacted. He reached up and pulled me closer to him, if that was even possible. In the process he had untwisted himself from most of the blankets. This meant that I was now under a mountain of fabric and flame boy here was putting off enough heat for me to bake bread with. I was going to suffocate. I tried to push him away, my hands made contact with skin. How dare he take off his shirt!? Wait, what am I saying he goes shirtless all the time. Yeah, but I'm usually not touching him when he is shirtless much less sleeping next to him. Move over damn you, he will never be able to get on to Sokka for sleeping heavily ever again. I put more effort behind my shove, and I suppose subconsciously he must have taken the hint because he rolled over in the other direction, breaking all physical contact. Bonus I still had the blanket I yanked from him.

I tossed and turned the rest of the night, not really asleep not really awake. Every time I closed my eyes I was plagued with images of a half naked Zuko. I never slept long enough to figure out what would happen next.

_**So I have found my stride but I hate putting in the picky details so if it seems like I am not putting enough effort behind certain parts it's because I'm not. Ehh… sorry. Thanks to my loyal readers all two of you. If you weren't interested in the story I probably would have given it up 2000 words ago. Sorry this chapter is so long. I had to force myself to stop typing.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer… you get the idea…**_

_**Chapter 5**_

After a while I just gave up on the whole sleep thing. I hope he slept well, ass. Getting up I carefully stepped over the sleeping beauty. Well he may not be a beauty, but he did have his good qualities. What am I saying, of course he… um…whatever! I sat on the bed, folded my legs, and began to meditate. On second thought I had been meditating a lot lately, wonder what that says for this trip, so I reached for the water in the basin. Halfheartedly I manipulated the water into shapes, but even the calming effects of water bending were not helping.

She could not distract herself from her boredom and that just made her all the more tired. There were still a few hours until sunrise and there was no way she was going to make it. In an effort to do something productive she put the water back in the basin and lay down on the bed.

"Well, look who ended up on the bed." Zuko smirked and pulled me out of my boredom induced coma. Damn, I didn't think I was going to fall asleep.

Zuko sat down on the bed practically on top of me. We really need to have a discussion about personal space. "What happened last night Katara?"

"What are you talking about?" I was still working on clearing my mental functions.

"Well when I woke up I had your blankets and you had one of mine, you were on the bed thought you clearly slept on the floor, and at one point I woke up and I thought I felt you…"He broke eye contact and stumbled over the next few words, "touching me."

Oh this was going to be fun, pay back for my poor night. "Zuko you don't remember?" I pulled on my best hurt look and watched his cheeks go red. "You were… ah… you were so hot." Hehehe not exactly a lie, but fun to manipulate none the less. The look on his face was priceless, his eyes were large and I could have fit the entire basin of water in his open mouth.

"W…what?"

"I can't believe you don't remember. You drove me crazy last night, and I must say I couldn't keep you off me." I leaned over to him and dragged a finger down his arm. Even better I was still lying down and he was still shirtless. I looked at him with the best seductive pose I could muster. It was harder than you might think considering I had no idea what I was doing.

The next thing I know Zuko's lips were on mine. WHAT THE…!? I can't think, wow his lips are soft and hot. He smelled good too, even though he had that ashy smell that comes with fire. Mmmm this is not supposed to be this way. He moved his lips and then released me. Only then did I realize that in order for him to kiss me he had to lie down on top of me. Whoa…

My short lived reprieve from his kiss was cut off when said lips found their way to my neck. Ohh… this guy knew what he was doing. His hands moved down from around my head where they had been propping him over me, adding the bonus of feeling his full weight. Oh my Spirits… this… had… to …st…op.

"I'm sorry I didn't remember." His lowered his head to whisper in my ear.

Wait nothing happened, we didn't, stop. Nothing made it passed my lips. Try again Katara. "W.." He cut me off with a kiss, a deeper more forceful kiss. Absolutely nothing passed through my mind…

…

…

He raised up and looked at me. I had always liked his eyes. Like mine they reflected his power, and his power was the most passionate of them all. His eyes burned like his flames, and I felt burned from it. Seeing this fire forced me to draw from my water and that cooled me. This had to stop.

"I… I … I was only joking. Nothing happened. I…" Was at an obvious loss for words.

"I know."

"WHAT!?"

"I know you were joking and I felt like calling your bluff."

"You… you k.ki…"

"Kissed you, yes, and I must say that it is refreshing to see you so speechless." He chuckled and got up. I'm going to kill him, I am go-ing to ki-ll him, I carefully emphasized every word in my head. Trust me it was going to be a slow and painful death and when I am done whatever realm that would welcome him would spit out his deformed soul.

_**Sorry for the filler chapter but I am knee deep in finals and cannot really be writing right now. I promise a better chapter in the next one.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer… loyal readers if I stop putting up this disclaimer would it be understood that I am in no way trying to steal Avatar? Honestly in real novels and novellas you only have to say it once.**_

_**Chapter 6**_

Oh no! He is not getting away that easily! Zuko didn't make two more steps before I had the water from the basin frozen around his arms and legs, and he pinned against the wall. That bastard was going to pay for this. I just didn't know what to do from here. I lost the wind from my sails of rage when I realized that my legs were not holding me upright and that my spine was still reverberating the electric shock of his kisses. Fuck this, what am I going to do?

"Was there a reason for this?" How dare he sound so smug and satisfied? Can't he tell what he has done to me? Bastard! "I'm serious Katara let me go."

"Not until you tell me what that was all about!" Good, I at least had a demand, albeit a vague one, and if I was honest with myself not the one I wanted.

"I already told you, I wanted to call your bluff and prevent you from pulling a cruel joke on me."

"For your fucking information you were exactly as I had said last night. You kept rolling into me, and at one point in your subconscious wanted to cuddle. Not to mention my dear fire bender you put off a lot of fucking heat especially when you steal all of the blankets and cocoon yourself in a furnace." I spat the words with all my might. Why was he so calm? Why would he toy with me like this? Gah… guys especially this one were so aggravating. A quick glance to his face told me that he was not aware of his sleeping preferences and the deep scarlet of his blush was enough to calm me… a little. "You know damn well that you could have reacted differently." I took some of the ice out of my voice, and lowered it; one of those wonderful female powers that usually induced shame and remorse.

"And you didn't have to try and make me believe that I had seduced you. Do you have any idea what that would have cost me?" Evidently it didn't work on Zuko,

"What, what would have cost you?"

"I can't get involved with you even in a joke it would ruin me in the eyes of my people if they ever found out."

Ouch!

"I realize that I may not be some pompous stuck up noble with good breeding and a great treasury but around the world my oh-so-foolish Fire Lord, I hold more power than you do. I am the greatest water bender from the Southern Water Tribe, trained by the greatest water bender in the world. I am the protector and friend of the Avatar with whom I have made allies of every major king and ruler in the four nations. In flick of my pen I can rally troops from all four nations with the powers of the four elements. Your people have more love for me than they do you. How the fuck do you compare?"

"I am the Fire Lord. I have ended the war that plague…" How dare he try to take credit for that!?

"Aang ended the war, when he defeated your father and your sister and as I recall a certain prince was unconscious on the floor. It took me a week to heal the wounds you received in the first five minutes of the battle. It was Sokka who convinced your nation to accept you as Fire Lord even when they feared that you would be like your father and his father. And now said nation is out to get you anyway. You are nothing but a pawn that has been played your entire life with an empty title and an empty life. You go around helping people in the three nations that were attacked but what have you done for your own people? You travel with the Avatar to right a wrong that was made over a hundred years ago but what have you done for yourself by yourself? The fact that you would ruin my peace of mind for your fucking reputation in a nation you seem to care nothing about and cares nothing for you makes you worse than your father. I honestly wanted to help you, but I can't do this if you are going to treat me this way." I could not contain my rage and my disappointment and rather than physically hurt I did the only thing that I could think of. In fact I had not stopped thinking of this ever since he had pissed me off. I walked up to his immobile form. Framing his face with my hands I gave him the most passionate kiss I could manage. It was almost painful, but I wanted him to feel the turmoil that he caused. When I was finished bruising his lips I turned and walked away.

"Katara wait!"

"Go to hell Zuko." I didn't shout, there was no need for it. I barely whispered. My emotions warred with each other and the battle was tearing me apart. To think that I had actually trusted him to rise above his station and be a better person, I should have known better. He never even stopped to consider that I did not want him. To want Zuko would have brought shame to me and my family, but I know that if in the end I had wanted him nothing would have stopped me. No matter the consequence I would protect love if I ever found it. I know that my joke was not the greatest but it was just that, a joke.

* * *

I wandered around the town for hours lost in my storms; knowing full well that I would have to go back eventually. Mainly because I had left all of my gear in the room and I wanted to see if he had ever gotten off the wall. Seeing the building with our room in it I decided it was time to face my obstacle and get it over with.

* * *

To my utter astonishment I looked at a soggy but still trapped Zuko. I knew full well that he could have melted himself out of my trap in a matter of seconds if he so chose. Which in hindsight makes me wonder why he didn't do as such from the beginning? The ice had been melting all day and by now he could have just broken it and been free. Why instead had he opted to be cold and wet all day? I removed the ice and the water from him and his clothing, noticing for the first time that he was still shirtless. Damn that must have sucked.

"Katara?"

"Nope it's the evil blue demon."

We looked at each other. There was nothing to say, nothing that could be said. The words had been spoken and no apology would unsay them so there was no point.

"Understand I am only here because despite everything I still think that you have your nation's best interest at heart, and I will help protect that. Understand also that I do not love, want, or desire you. My joke was meant as retribution for a sleepless night caused by you." He simply nodded grabbed his shirt and walked out. If I had to make a bet I would have said he was going to the bathroom and then to get food. I found out later that I would have lost my money.

_**Don't you just love those moments before you fall asleep when you get inspiration? That is where this chapter came from and rather than ignore my idea I had to write it. But don't be expecting any chapters for at least another week.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

We had spent the rest of our time in the town in an uneventful silence. I could not get over the pain that I had caused Zuko, I knew that most of what I had told him had been true but he didn't need to hear it from me. I wanted to apologize, I wanted to make him feel better, I wanted to drive an ice dagger through his heart. I knew that there was nothing I could do until we left the town and thankfully his majesty wanted to leave today. Hopefully when we were alone and on our way again toward the Fire Nation he would break this unbearable silence. I wish I could take back everything that had happened, especially since I could not get him out of my mind. I had been kissed before but not like that and having that intimate first stolen by someone I could never care about disappointed me. He could have… I could have… what did it matter we did what we did?

* * *

Walking through a new forest didn't help me in the slightest. I now had nothing to distract me from my thoughts and that was not putting me in a good mood. I had not slept the last night in the room for fear of what my subconscious would show me. For fear of what I did not want to say even to myself. I knew that if we were going to survive this trip we were going to have to communicate. I was determined when we set up camp to talk some sense into Zuko, if I found the courage. First I had to talk some sense into myself and I had to be honest with myself.

Alright Katara let's recap. You have had nightmares where you fail to protect Zuko, you then wake up to find him all over you. You try and fail to play a joke on him that resulted in the steamiest kiss you have ever had in your life; a kiss that you cannot and will not put out of your head. Following that you trap him, yell at him, and then kiss him again. What the hell were you thinking? How the hell are you going to get yourself out of this one with your dignity still intact? Ahhh… it doesn't matter how many times I think about it I cannot figure out what it means to me. What he means to me.

I looked at his back, wondering when I had ever truly looked at him. We had been traveling together for a few years now and I had never really looked at him. From behind the only things that I could really tell you about this man is that he was tall and had long black hair. Shamelessly and out of pure curiosity I moved my gaze down, yep just as I thought a tight butt. Whoa… wait… you don't want to go there. Spirits only know what would have happened if Zuko had caught me ogling him. Not that I really had to worry about he never looked at me either. And why would he? I am insignificant in his world, a weapon to be used as intimidation. I wonder if he even considered me a friend.

* * *

Sitting around the fire we both stared off into space. I knew that if I was going to talk to him it would have to be soon, otherwise he would go off to sleep and I would miss my chance. I just couldn't find the words; they were devoured by the churning of my insides. Trying to find my courage I looked at him. That was the biggest mistake of my life. What I saw took my breath away. He sat opposite me and I had to look at him through the flames. If I had any say in the world I would say that this man should only be looked at through fire. The shadows caused by the dancing flames moved around his face lighting his pale skin and making his skin look like marble. His hair fell shaggy around his face and from my perspective looked like it burned with black flames as it was tossed by the wind. But the thing that held my attention was his eyes. They literally reflected the flames between us giving his eyes a dark ominous look, and those eyes were looking right at me. In that moment I would have given up my ability to bend just to know what he was thinking. That knowledge gave me the power I was seeking.

"Zuko." I barely murmured his name, afraid that I might spook him and destroy the moment that my mind had created. "We cannot go on like this." He just stared, burning holes into my soul.

"I don't know how to fix this but you cannot keep ignoring me. I won't apologize for what I did, but I will admit that I was wrong to behave like a child."

He smirked. I could not tell what he meant in that smirk, but I could tell that it wasn't going to put me at ease.

"What?"

"Katara, the last thing you were acting like was a child." Oh… well… he did have a point. The question now was; is he comparing me to a whore. If he was we were going to end up fighting again.

"What do you mean by that?" Keep calm, give him a chance…

"Children don't use seduction as a form of joking around." Epiphany… this was either going to dig me a bigger whole or start filling it up.

"Are you saying that you found me seductive?" Take that!

His eyes widened a fraction, but nothing else moved. He really hadn't been expecting that. Yet he did not contest my question with his denials. Truth be told he didn't do anything, he just sat there.

"Well, glad to know that at least someone in my messed up family thinks that I am a girl."

"You consider me part of your family?" Oops! This could work to my advantage.

"Of course I do Zuko. You have been traveling and helping us for a long time, and that makes you part of the family. You are like my big obnoxious brother who can blow shit up." I didn't even come close to thinking of him as a brother. He bent his head away from the flames and I could not see what he was thinking, but I doubt that he wanted to be thought of as a brother.

"Thank you, I thought I had lost my family when Uncle Iroh died." Not what I was expecting. Following my instincts I scooted around the fire and sat next to Zuko. He looked sideways at me, weary of what I might do. I put one arm around him and held him.

"We will always be here for you Zuko." He turned his face away from me, but did not try to break contact. We sat like this for a few minutes. To my astonishment he wrapped his arm around me in a weak one armed hug.

"Good night Katara." He pulled away and walked over to where he set up his sleeping gear. I just sat there by the fire and watched him fall asleep, his back to me. He really felt alone in this world and that was a shame. I would have given anything to make him feel one iota of happiness. But it seems the only thing that I could do was make him mad or depressed. I wonder if the guy even knew what it was like to be happy. When he was young he had his mother who loved him, he used to tell us stories of her during our travels with Iroh. I remember when Irod died. I had never seen Zuko cry before; he had disappeared for a week after the Fire Nation burial. When he finally came back he had changed, he had become more reserved and it had taken us months to get him back to his old cynical self. That was almost two years ago, and he still didn't feel any familial bonds with us. How could I get through to someone so jaded? Do I want to?

_**I swear I had no intention of writing this chapter this way, but as I was writing I got lost in my characters and this is what they did. Don't worry Zuko is not going to become the big brother... big brothers don't make out with their sisters. -**_

_**Also sorry for those of you who love Iroh. I never really liked him and I needed him to be dead so that Zuko could learn to rely on his friends, and learn to love again. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

We had settled into a comfortable understanding, and by my estimation we should hit the coast tomorrow and then one ship ride later the real fun begins. I knew I wasn't ready to face the obstacles that the Fire Nation would offer but I knew that for the sake of my family and my world this needed to be done. What kills me is how freaking calm Zuko is. Looking at him you wouldn't be able to tell that he was risking his life. Plus the jerk hadn't been fire bending since that one incident on the road. Was he even prepared for this? One way to find out, and this time we were traveling next to a stream.

I gathered a glob of water and separated it into several daggers of ice. Catch this Zuko! I shot them all at him, moving them to outline his body just in case he was not paying atten…

One quick swipe of fire later all of the ice was gone. He could be really creepy sometimes. I had been really quiet so as to not tip him off. Oh well let's see him beat this. I grabbed for more water and sent a block of ice at him. He wasn't able to melt the entire thing but he did manage to create a whole big enough to keep himself from getting plowed. Too bad, I had already sent tails of water at him dousing his flames before sending more ice at him. He kicked the first chunk and dodged the second. Damn he was fast. This time he retaliated sending several blasts of fire at me. I put up a wall of thick fog; the flames didn't stand a chance. Condensing the fog around Zuko I created an ice block to trap him. He heated himself up to start melting the ice. I knew he was going to do this so I drew more and more water from the water from the stream to keep the ice thick and solid.

"Come on Zuko think beyond the obvious. I have you trapped and you cannot melt your way out."

"What do you expect me to do?"

"Think Zuko, you cannot melt the ice from the inside using one your body heat. Find another way to get out of it. Treat the ice as if it were metal."

Zuko was silent focusing on his predicament. I knew how he could get out; he just wasn't going to find out unless he learned to rely on something outside of himself. The Ice Block was a beginner training tool for water benders. They had to learn to free themselves without bending. Not an easy task; it had taken me almost a full day to figure it out. Though I have to admit it was fun to watch Zuko squirm. Come on, I know you can do this. You have to do this or we will never survive an attack from the council. He stopped trying to melt his way out. I watched his head jerk up, by Jove I think he's got it. Damn it only took him a few minutes. I'm jealous.

"Katara will you free me."

I released the water back into the spring.

"Wait was that really all I was supposed to do?"

"Yes, you have to learn to rely on something outside of you. You have to learn to trust me or we will not be able to face your council. Independently we are both strong but imagine what we could do if we were learned to fight together."

"My Uncle used to say things like that." Shit, that is not what I intended with this exercise. Now he is just going to get even more depressed. "Thank you Katara." What? Once, just once I would like this man to make sense.

Woosh! Two walls of fire headed my way. Rather than bend them away I side stepped one and crouched under the other; working my fighting form rather than my bending. I knew that I was not going to have a lot of water in the Fire Nation and that I needed to be able to take out a man without bending. The form worked me closer to Zuko who kept shooting flames; changing up his attack every time I dodged. Finally I was within striking distance I just needed to wait for him to open himself up. I went for his legs trying to break his root. Instead I ended up with a lung full of smoke and on my butt. Zuko reached down to help me up. Perfect! I grabbed his wrist and used his downward momentum to get him flat on his face. Twisting us both I forced him onto his back and straddled him; keeping my arms ready for his response. Rather than attack upward toward me he pushed himself over forcing me underneath. Unlike my foolish attempt he sprawled out trapping my legs and my arms.

I knew the sparring was over, and I worked on getting my breathing under control. Hearing him doing the same, made me look up at him, and swallow my tongue. He loomed over me flushed from our fighting and grimy with soot from his fire. He was breathing heavy and glaring at me. Haha take that!

"What was all that for?"

"I was just making sure that you were still on your toes. I didn't want you rusty facing the council." I laughed full out because of the look of pure astonishment crossing his face. His eyes softened a little at the sound of my laughter. What was he thinking? He bent his head, I stopped breathing. He wasn't … He only put his forehead on the ground over my shoulder and shook with his silent laughter. This didn't help me at all because he was still on top of me and now he was shaking. My thoughts flew back to the bed and his 'bluff calling.' He was really getting to me. A few more minutes and I was going to do something I would later regret. Like turning my head slightly and kissing his exposed neck which was ever so enticing at the moment.

"Umm Zuko…" He pulled up and looked down at me; more specifically looked me in the eye. I knew that my eyes were very expressive and that he could probably read my thoughts as easily as everyone else cold when they took the time to read my eyes. His eyes widened… yep he could read me like a book. Fine I give up, I want you Zuko. There I said it, albeit to myself. Spirits only know why I could want you, but I do. You will only hurt me. I know this… how do I prevent it?

I bit back my fear. I told myself that nothing would stop me from protecting love when I found it, now I had to live up to that. Though, I didn't love Zuko. But it was a start. Leaning up just a little I captured his lips. He pushed back forcing my head back on the ground, effectively deepening the kiss even if that was not his intention. He pulled back, but not before dragging his lips over mine. Don't think I didn't catch that Zuko. All is fair in love and war, and I have a feeling that our love would be like war. He rolled over and lay next to me.

We both looked up into the endless line of leaves leading up to the pale blue sky.

"I'm sorry Katara I should not have done that." Who the heck was he kidding? I did it not him. We'll see about this.

"Um Zuko I don't know where you were but I kissed you not the other way around." And I would have kept kissing you but you ended it. Now for the moment of truth, would he push me away?

"Katara, you know I can't…" Like hell he can't.

"Does that mean that you want to but can't…" Back his ass into a corner.

"Katara, haven't you ever wondered why there haven't been mixed bender marriages?"

"I never really thought of it. I grew up in an area where I was the only bender."

"Oh right, well mixed bender marriages are forbidden by all four nations. The only thing that I know of that they have ever agreed on."

"But why wouldn't having multiple benders loyal to you be a good thing."

"Their children that's why. Mixed bender children get a combination of both elements. From what I know they are not able to master one or the other, but sometimes it is a twisted form of both powers. The nations feared that if the right people got together there would one day be a child that could rival the Avatar and have all four elements."

"Wow I never really thought of that, I guess that means no kids. That's fine I already take care of enough children." Not exactly what he was expecting, but I was not giving up that easy. There had be a way for me to act on what I was feeling or else why would I be feeling it.

"You don't understand Katara, it wouldn't work between us."

"You're right I do not understand, why can't I be with you?"

"Because you are a water bender and I am a fire bender and our nations would never let us be together."

"Yes, yes because of our hypothetical children. Last time I checked Zuko right now it is only you and me. When we get to the Fire Nation then we should worry about laws and consequences."

He sat up looked down at me. "It is easier to stop it before it begins." He stood up and walked away. Well, at least I got him to admit that this was not a one sided attraction. What do I do now? He is right if we are not allowed to be together it is easier to fight it now than to wait until there could be love in the way. I just can't believe that I would be able to feel this attraction if I could never act on it. Can't I just have this time with him?

**_I promise I have not written myself into a corner, and no this is not going to be some twisted Romeo and Juliet. but I could not make their love an easy thing, where is the fun in that? Plus she gets to hunt and seduce him... how often does that happen?Let me know what you think_**.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

I watched Zuko walk away from me and I realized that if I have been the philosophical type I would have seen his rejection of me as the symbolic rejection of the world. But as I thought this, I also realized that if the world were suddenly to except all the oddities of life then we would not still be fighting for our freedom. This battle between Zuko and me was only one little battle for the freedom to live without restrictions of racism and partiality; a battle that was destined to fail, because no matter what we choose to do, too many people would never accept it. He had a point, we were two public figures that the world looked to and if anyone had to toe the line it was us. I loved Sokka to death but I was very jealous of his normality, of what he had with Suki. Zuko and I would never see that, his marriage would be one of strategy and power, and mine would be one of convenience. Who am I kidding I do not want to marry Zuko; I just want to act on my… lust? Yes, that is all I can describe it as. I lusted after him.

I was overcome by the shame of it all. I was willing to risk our lives over lust, which was not a good enough excuse, ever. It would have been different in my head if I had feelings for him, feelings that went deeper than his body and mine. In my spry seventeen years I had little experience in the field of relationships; I had been too busy on the field of battle. I had, had a few minor and fleeting crushes and that brief period where I thought that I would end up with Aang. None of them had worked out and as I got older I realized that I would never be able to see Aang as anything other than my best friend and my brother. With Zuko it was different, I did not see him as a brother, and he had not been with me long enough and had never bonded the same way. This would explain my ability to see him as a man and to want him as such. For once I realized I was going to listen to Zuko without fighting. He was right, we could never do anything about our attraction, there were too many things at stake and the greater good demanded our sacrifice. The only problem was now we would be awkward and silent with each other and that would not be helpful when we reached the Fire Nation in a couple of days.

Of course I would have to be the one to swallow my pride and admit defeat. Grr… this was not going to be fun. I hated admitting he was right.

I had been so lost in my thoughts that I did not realize that it was growing dark and Zuko was now looking for a place to camp. Just as well, this would be the opportunity I needed to… apologize.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Wow déjà vu. Once again I was sitting across from Zuko and looking at him through to flames of our campfire. Just like to last time I was speechless with the awe that I felt looking at him. This was not going to be easy, everything inside of me screamed at me telling me not to, telling me to fight for the chance to feel. I must have been staring too intently because he looked at me and then got up and walked over to his sleeping mat. Damn… I had lost my chance. Oh well. You know I really should be fighting harder to fix this, but for now I'll just blame it on poor timing. Content to lie to myself I turned and found my own sleeping accommodations; I'll talk to him in the morn…

Whoosh… I woke with a start. Fuzzily I looked around trying to figure out what had woken me. Only then did I realize that I was on fire, more specifically my blanket was on fire. I doused the flames and then looked to the campfire; I must have let it get out of control. Dad always preached about being careful with fire otherwise it would destroy everything in its path.

Whoosh! The campfire exploded into a raging bonfire and then quickly subsided to meek flames again. There was only one way that could happen. I looked over to Zuko and watched him tossing and turning. Whatever the spirits were showing him in his sleep was bad enough for him to lose the iron hard control he had on his bending. Just to be safe I doused the campfire, no sense in having him wake up to realize he burned down the forest with me in it. Now I just needed to calm him down. My first instinct told me to wake him up, but on the blind walk over to him my second instinct told me it could be another vision and could be important. What am I supposed to do? I can't let him suffer, and I can't wake him.

I remembered the nightmares Sokka used to have about Dad. Whenever he slept fitfully I used to pull his head into my lap and stroke his hair until he calmed, most of the time he never knew I was there. Would it work on Zuko? Worth a try I suppose. I sat down and pulled his head into my lap. Good gods he was burning up. Poor guy. I pulled some water from the bowl left over from supper and ran to water over his face and neck. Eventually the water completely evaporated in his heat. The water had not slowed his thrashing around; in fact he seemed to get worse. Biting back the last of my reservations I buried my fingers into his hair and stroked his scalp. His hair was so soft and the feathery locks had a calming effect on me even if it should have been the other way around. I started humming a lullaby that Gran-gran used to sing to me when I was little. In time Zuko slowed and eventually stopped moving. Unconsciously he leaned into my caresses. With the Fire Lord calmed my own body reminded me that I was …

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hmmm…

Something fury was moving around in my hands. It was probably just Momo. I wonder how late it is. I need to get up and make breakfast for everyone. Wait, I am on a trip with Zuko. Recognition of the past few days struck me in a flash. I opened my eyes with a jerk. The only thing that I saw was a pair of golden eyes looking up at me with unguarded gratitude. Looking at the situation with my body and not my eyes, I learned that I had fallen asleep sitting up with his head in my lap. My fingers were still tangled in his hair. My back was sore and my lower body was numb with the lack of blood. I tried to sit up straight, but the pain knifing through my spine prevented that. I must have winced because Zuko sat up and looked me over. He scooted around until he was behind me. What the hell was he doing?

I felt his hands at the base of my spine. The warmth and the gentle message made me moan with gratitude. He worked his fingers up and down my back pulling out all of the stiffness and the pain. As I loosened up I leaned more and more toward him. Eventually I was leaning against his bare chest, absorbing his warmth and enjoying the simple pleasure of being connected with another human being. To my surprise rather than pulling away he slid his arms around me in a very loose embrace. I didn't want this to end; this simple comfort was the kind of thing people searched their entire lives for. I sure as hell was going to enjoy this while it lasted.

"We are not going to succeed are we?" Damn it Zuko why did you have to break the silence?

"What did you see?" Somehow I knew that this pertained to his nightmare.

"You died, burned from the inside out, a punishment for betrayal, my fault." He wasn't really making sense, but I knew better than to interrupt. "I was confined to live the rest of my life in a sunless box eventually starving to death. But after we were both dead the Avatar sought his revenge and the world found its peace. Are we supposed to die so that the world can live?" he sounded so young now, lost in the possibility that he would have to give up his life in order to protect the things he cared about. How am I supposed to react to this? It could be possible that is was all just a dream. His arms tightened around me, seeking the comfort of our connection. Would he give up before he tried? Would we really die?

"Katara I want you to go back." What!? "Go back to Aang and the rest of the group, tell them what has happened, but don't come after me." He can't be serious.

"You can't be serious."

"I am, I don't want you to get hurt." Sitting up I turned and looked at him. He clearly held back the extent of his fear, masking it with his worry for me. I was not going to leave him. But I could not explain why. Just the thought of losing him made my insides clench and my heart lump up in my throat. I would… I couldn't… I…. I am confused and I can't handle this.

"We both knew damn well that we were getting into danger when we set out to do this. And you sure as hell knew what you were getting me into when you asked me to do this. As I recall you were using me for my bending and my intimidation factor. I am not backing out now that I know you will need my help. How can you even demand that of me?"

"Because things have changed." Ignoring the red warning flags that had decided I did not want to know the answer to the unspoken question I pressed him for the answers any way.

"What has changed?" Please don't let me live to regret this decision.

"When I asked you to come with me it was because you were a strong fighter and I did not want to spend months with a love sick Aang, or the whining Sokka. Toph would have just flat out refused. I knew that I could appeal to you. But I… had other reasons and those reasons got worse as we traveled. Now I am afraid that you will die and I refuse to be the reason."

"How very vain of you, I would die for the peace of the Fire Nation same as you. "

"That is not what you die for in my dream."

"Then you had better tell me all of it." Somehow I already knew where this was headed.

"You died a traitor's death because of me." He did not have to explain any more. I knew what he was saying. I had died because in his dream I had loved him. That didn't explain why he was demanding I leave him. Especially if subconsciously he was seeking my love. Unless…

"That does not explain why you are demanding that I leave. You know that I do not love you and that I won't do anything to make someone believe that. How can I die from emotions that I do not feel?" He flinched and those red flags flapped all the harder in the wind of my reckless thoughts. "Why do you want me to give up before we have even tried?"

"Because… because…" Damn it spit it out. I have to know that you are not making me into a coward on purpose. He looked away and tried to turn away from me. He stopped stammering, he must have realized how ridiculous it sounded. I needed to hear the words that my heart already knew.

I leaned into him and framed his face with my hands forcing him to look at me. Looking him in the eyes, barely whispering, and trying not to react to the mere inches separating us… "Why Zuko?"

I watched him war with himself as he stared into my face. And just like that I watched him admit defeat. He took a long breath releasing it slowly and closing his eyes. Whatever he was going to say he did not want to see my immediate reaction to it.

"Because I love you."

Silence….

…

…

…

_**I am sorry that is took me so long to get this chapter up. I was fried from finals and then I messed up my fingers at my job which made typing too painful. **_

_**Sorry also for the turn that this chapter took. I intended for things to work out differently, but as I was writing the flow of the characters and the plot led me to this point. The question is now where will it go?**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

Somewhere in the recesses of my mind I knew that what he was going to say, but I had convinced myself, lied to myself in hopes of another answer. He had never really shown me any affection until recently and even that was pushed aside by his need to be the proper Fire Lord. I don't know what to say to this. Whatever I thought was going to come out of my lust had now been thrown into a whole other level of awkwardness.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked at me. His gaze made me uncomfortable; he looked at me as if he wanted to see into the depths of my heart, my soul. Wow now I'm getting cheesy, things were never going to be easy again. I know that I still hadn't changed my shocked expression and after just declaring that I did not love him, how was I supposed to react? Only then did I realize that my hands were still holding his face. I loosened my grip and tried to end the caress. He reached up and held my hands in place.

"Katara…" It wasn't a plea, nor was it an apology. It seemed more like he just wanted to hear my name as I held him; albeit by force.

"Zuko, I … we… I never… how?" I know that it didn't sound very coherent but I hoped that he would understand to implied question. How did you fall for me? How could you love me? How were we going to get through this? Ok so that was more than one question but I would settle for any of the answers.

"I don't know. I just did. You were there and you were everything I hated. You fought with me all the time and soon I started to purposefully pick fights with you. You hated me and that was something that seems to make you even more attractive. All of the other girls I had been around had thrown themselves at me, first because they didn't know who I was and then because of whom I was. To you it never mattered I was always the same pain in the ass. I told myself that it was only out of convenience. You were the only girl around aside from Toph and Suki and both of them were happily occupied with their men, and I never even saw them as anything other than friends or even younger sisters. But I knew that it wasn't true when we left for this mission and I never thought to look at any of the other women in the town. Then you were throwing yourself at me…"

"Hey I never threw myself at you!" Ok so that was a clear lie but I had to maintain some sort of dignity. But the look he gave told me that he knew better. Spirits above I am going to need a whole lot of help.

"Either way that is how I feel and that is why I tried to push you away. As a friend I could keep you forever, as a lover I would eventually have to lose you." He had finished his declaration and looked expectantly at me. I knew that normally it would have been my turn to declare my love and add some cute anecdote about the time I realized he was the one I wanted. But I didn't have that. I didn't feel that. I wanted his body and I wanted to help him with his nation. But past that I was lost.

"Well I suppose I should reiterate that I do not love you."

"Why then did you kiss me like that?"

"Surely you understand? I wanted you. I wanted to feel the way other girls felt and I wanted to experience life. I wanted someone to see me as something other than a fighter and an ally of the Avatar. You provided that, but I don't have the same feelings. I'm afraid to feel that way. I love my family and look what that has cost me. If I loved you I would lose you. How could I, a water peasant, stand a chance in your world once you choose to go back?"

"You don't feel anything?"

"Of course I care for you Zuko. We have been through too much for me not to have some feelings. But love is a feeling that I have never felt for anyone outside of my family. I don't know if I am capable of love, I have seen too much loss." It was brutally honest, but I did not want to string him along and make him think that we would be able to work this out. Would we? Even now as I tell him that I cannot love him all I want to do is hold him and tell him the exact opposite. I want him to kiss me and tell me he loves me again. I want to believe that we are normal people and that we could have the relationship we wanted. I want to believe that I can love another person with all of my heart. I want to believe that I can push past my fear and give my heart to someone who would give me his. But I just can't. The War of Hundred Years had taken from me nearly everything I had ever cared about and it would take away the rest eventually. The war was over, it had been for nearly three years, but with that came the emergence of new responsibilities.

Responsibilities that would take Aang to the Air Temples where he will try to pass on his teachings and air bending abilities; that would take Toph back to the Earth Kingdom where the governorship of Ba Sing Se was waiting for her to claim upon her eighteenth birthday; that would take Sokka back to the Southern Water Tribes who had elected him the next Chief upon his arrival; that would take Suki to the Southern Water Tribes with Sokka whom she had every intention of marrying; that would take Zuko to the Fire Nation where he would fulfill his duties as the Fire Lord. Where did that leave me? Everyone had their destinies, I knew that I would be important but it would be through my connections. Maybe I would become a Water Bending Master in the Southern Tribe, teaching the next generation of water benders. Either way that would mean that I could not hope for a future with Zuko, who was I kidding?

I had been foolish when I had said that I would fight for love. I see now that I would have to admit defeat and do what is right for everyone. But that did not mean that I was not going to finish this mission, and restore Zuko's power in the Fire Nation. I'll be damned if I will walk away.

Zuko pulled away, shame written on his face. He had not expected to be so completely rejected and I could tell that I had hurt him. Just like that a steely expression masked whatever he was feeling. He had used this face so often in the beginning of our adventures, back when he was still an exiled prince. It had taken me so long to get him to drop his protective mask, and now for the good of what we were fighting for I would have to let him keep it.

He stood and started to walk away, heading for the tree line. I could not let it end like this. Even if I was unable to love him I needed him to understand that I trusted and depended on him and that he should still do the same of me. I ran after him. Grabbing his arm right as he reached the first tree, I turned him to face me.

"Please do not do this. We still need each other. I still need **you. **We need to be able to trust each other in order to save your place in your nation." It was logical and fairly impersonal. Whatever I had been expecting as his reaction it was not being backed against the nearest tree. For a second I thought back to the last time he had trapped me with a tree. Only that time he had tied me to the tree. Wow how long ago was that? It seemed like another lifetime.

He leaned in dangerously close. I could feel his shallow breath on my face, and I could not bring myself to look into his eyes. I had learned long ago that he was at his most dangerous when he seemed the calmest. The fact that he was not outwardly raging meant that I was in far worse trouble. He did not move. He only held me there against the tree. What was he waiting for? I squeezed my eyes, bracing for the… for whatever was coming. Nothing…

How long we stood like that I do not know. I can only measure the time by the rhythmic breaths hitting my cheek as he loomed in front of me; by the increasing pressure and pain on my side where he held me. Eventually I found my courage, or my recklessness, whichever gave me the power to look at him.

I opened my eyes and looked at his chin, still afraid of what his eyes might tell me. Still he did not move. By now the tree's rough exterior was cutting into my still sore back. My eyes traveled up a path to the top of his cheek, the one marred by his scar. I traced the edge of the scar carefully avoiding his eye. Taking a deep breath I looked into his eyes.

I saw everything I could ever have wanted. His eyes mirrored so much emotion, I stopped breathing. In them I could see his hatred of me and of the situation we were in; I could see anguish of unrequited love; I could see the pain of a life of rejection and loneliness; but above all I could see his love for me, it burned brighter than all other emotions. How could I ever hope for more? In one look he told me that I was responsible for making his life worthwhile. In one look he told me that single handedly I had saved him from the certainty of emptiness. In that same look he told me that I had broken him completely, a fracture that only I could repair when I was willing to give to him what he offered to me. My heart stopped beating. I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream, I wanted to let myself love him. His silence was as unnerving as his gaze. Why did he not react? What did he gain from holding me here? Why couldn't I breathe?

I did not break eye contact. I forced myself not to blink. It was my way of atoning for my mistake. My way of sacrificing for him, however small. How would I ever make it up to him? How could I selfishly take so much from him even without knowing it? I… am … so… sorry.

I still wasn't breathing and when that knowledge hit me I panicked. I must have shown it because his gaze changed to one of concern. The edges of my vision were getting blurred. I felt a light kind of release. I embraced it and closed my eyes. Somewhere in the distance I heard someone telling me to breathe. Why would someone be telling me to breathe, breathing was natural? Hmmm who cares I was free.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Oww… my cheeks stung, and my chest felt bruised, not to mention the awful splitting headache that kept me from moving at all. I groaned and tried to disappear back to where ever I had been. I had been at peace there.

"Don't you dare damn it!" He was mad and scared, but I didn't care who he was or why. I just wanted to be peaceful again. "Katara please, don't… don't leave me again." Hmm was that my name?

Wait…

My thoughts started to clear up. Of course that was my name. I filed through the memories passing in my mind. Had I seriously passed out? I would never live this down. I groaned again, but this time I opened my eyes just a fraction. I could make out Zuko's chest and for some reason that did not make me feel any better. Tentatively I moved my fingers and then my toes, taking inventory of my many aches and pains.

"Don't move just yet. I'll move you to the skins when you have had a chance to catch your breath." The irony of that statement struck me as funny. I tried to laugh, but the sound was trapped the pressure of the pain in my chest. I moaned instead. Opening my eyes just a fraction more I looked a little higher up, managing to make out his throat and a little of his chin. Somewhere in the sadistic part of my mind I wanted to know what had happened when I had stopped thinking, stopped breathing. Had he caught me? Had he worried about me? He had literally taken my breath away? Why did I hurt so much? I should not have this much pain for a simple swooning.

"What…?" My throat hurt and my voice was a hoarse whisper. I wasn't even sure if he heard me, and if he did I wasn't sure if he knew what I was asking. I opened my eyes the rest of the way and looked him in the face.

I did not have to worry anymore. The look of fading terror on his face told me what I had needed to know. But I still wanted to know the physicality of my predicament.

"What" breath, "happened?" breath. Those two words were all he was getting out of me for a while.

"Shh… I'll tell you when I get you comfortable." And with that he picked me up, literally cradled me to his body as if my weight didn't mean anything to him. It was only after a few steps that he started to show the strain of my body. By the time we reached our camp he was sweating and the panting. It Kind of takes away from the white knight image when you see in real life that it isn't that easy to be swept off your feet. But I had to hand it to him, he was determined to carry me and to be honest I don't think I could have walked even if I had wanted to.

He had me settled into a pallet that was a combination of his and my blankets, which begs the question where was he planning to sleep? I looked at him expectantly, he should know by now that I do not forget things especially major ones that involve me being unconscious. Come on damn it tell me what happened?

"Zuko…" Raspy still, shit.

Soft golden eyes burdened with concern made me forget my selfish question. I would have to do a lot in order to make up for this. How could I be treated like this and be cared for and not love this man? What is wrong with me? Was I incapable of that kind of attachment or was it only Zuko? If so then way this reaction to him?

He didn't say anything so I spoke up with the first thing I could think of, "Water."

"Oh right, sorry." He ran to go get some, bringing back our drinking water. Carefully he sat me up and raised the flask to my lips. That was when I realized he didn't remember that I needed water to heal myself. As the water poured out I bended it away from my mouth and healed like I had done a thousand times before.

It was cute, Zuko's expression changed to one of 'why didn't I think of that.' As I healed myself I learned the true extent of my injuries. He must have tried to resuscitate me, only that would explain the bruises on my chest and the raw feeling in my throat. He must have been so scared. What if I had died? Why had my body reacted that way? Was it supposed to mean something?

"Katara are you ok?" He sounded concerned but the fear had left his voice, thankfully.

"Yes… err… thank you Zuko, I'm sorry." I really didn't know what to say so I hoped that this was enough.

I can't say what I was expecting, but him getting up and walking off was not it. I wasn't about to follow him, that had not worked so well the last time. He didn't go far, just to the edge of the camp. He didn't look at me and he didn't move once he was in the spot he apparently wanted to inhabit. I was going to have to go to him. Damn!

"Zuko?" I reached out to him, but he jerked away as if I had hit him. Why? If I had been the type to get really emotional I would have probably started to cry. Instead in all of my stubborn glory I tried again. "Zuko?" a little louder and my movements were quicker. I actually nearly touched him, but he was still faster. This time he started to walk away. Oh hell no you don't.

"Damn it Zuko stop!" he was only a couple feet from me, which is probably the only reason that I could see the tension in his shoulders and the predator like quality in his stance.

"What do you want Katara?"

"I want to know what is going on, and what has happened."

"Please just leave it alone for a while." Still not facing me.

"No, we are not avoiding this. We need to work this out so that we do not kill each other with our recklessness."

The next thing I knew Zuko was kissing me, hard. He had grabbed me, one hand behind my head and one arm around my waist, holding me tight against his body. I couldn't think, I can never think when he was touching me. I threw myself into the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him even closer, if that was even possible, effectively deepening our kiss. He moaned, and a sense of power rose in me.

There was something against my back, we must have backed into a tree. The sad thing is I didn't even know we were moving.

He moved his hands wrapping both of his arms around my waist mirroring my hold. In reaction I moved mine up to his face, framing it in order to fine more leverage to the kiss. He lifted me up and instinctively I wrapped my legs around his waist. In the shear desperation for breath we broke the kiss. Panting I looked at him only to see the top of his head as he leaned into me. His kiss was traveling down my neck. My entire body shook with the electricity passing between us. I felt like his flames, hot and reckless, and he knew exactly how to bend me.

I laced my fingers into his hair lightly scoring his scalp. Then I pulled his hair so that he would have to look at me; using his shock as an opportunity to go in for a kiss of my own. The heat of his hands was on my bare stomach, I don't know how they go there, but I loved that feeling. It made me crave more. I concentrated on his hands as they travelled around to my lower back and then down to my butt. Mmmm… who knew he could do such amazing things with is tongue.

I grabbed at his shirt, trying to get it off of him, needing it to come off. That was my first mistake.

I was now attempting to stand on unsteady legs and shivering from the lack of his body heat. He was several feet away and shaking. What had just happened and why had he stopped? I… we… damn my body and its stupid reaction to Zuko!

In an attempt to calm myself and my body I focused on Zuko. My second mistake, seeing him only made me want him more. He was rubbing his face and shaking his head. It looked like he was trying to clear his mind. He started pacing and mumbling something. I have no idea where he found the energy; I was still leaning against the tree and trying to keep my body from shaking. Life had just a whole lot more complicated. But I wanted him and I was going to have him. Maybe if I can just have him he'll get out of my system. Maybe I would love him. Maybe I was full of shit. But I'll be damned if he is going to get me all worked up and then leave me.

"Zuko." My third mistake.

_**Here you go, I wrote you a nice juicy dramatic chapter, with plenty of Zutara moments. I'm going to be gone for a while so the next chapter won't be up until next week if not later. Sorry!! Anyway let me know what you think of this chapter, I am rather proud of it. **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

"Zuko!" I was weak kneed but I'll be damned if I was going to let this go. He refused to look at me, and if his reactions were anything like mine I can understand why. I needed him to look at me.

"Damn it Zuko! Look at me!" his response was a fireball to the tree right above my head. I'm glad that I didn't know it was coming because I didn't have time to flinch which made me look like a hard ass. But truth be told I about had a heart attack. Would he really hurt me? He had before, when he had been a selfish and vindictive Avatar hunter. But that was so long ago and he was a different person.

"If you are going to kill me you might want to aim next time." It wasn't sarcastic like I had intended it to be. Instead my voice sounded remorseful. What the hell did I have to be sorry for? He started it. Ok so in the long run I started it, but for this case I'll blame him.

"Just leave me the hell alone for a couple of minutes, hours, the rest of my life." Ouch. I deserved that.

"No." Short and simple. He turned with all of the fury of a tidal wave.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I don't know what he is asking me. Do I answer his question with a question or remain silent? I think I'll wait until he tells me what he really wants to know.

…

…

Still waiting, and he just looks like a bomb waiting to go off; all tension and vibrations of power and foreboding. Damn it all to the spirit world!

"What do you want from me Zuko?" barely a whisper. I don't know how to handle this situation but I do know how to handle him. The sound of my voice in a soft hushed tone used to calm and comfort. Zuko sighed and a vast majority of the tension left him. He must have realized that I was just a confused and stressed as he was.

"Katara I want a lot of things from you but if the obvious one isn't there then we need to focus on how we are going to get through this mission." Wasn't that exactly what I was trying to do when before he jumped me? Gah!! Stupid man.

"Alright, tell me what you want." Oops I should have finished that sentence out… _to do._ He was obviously holding back a retort. Good for him. Bad for me.

"I need you to give me some space. No questions, no comments, and no touching." He meant it and for once I really wanted to let him have his way. The question is where does that get us? But I need him to be calm. Truth be told I needed space too.

"Ok Zuko, ok." With that he stalked off and I was alone.

_**Sorry this chapter is soo short and soo late. I have had some family issues and so I have had writers block. This chapter is more of a filler chapter until I can get my head back into the story. I promise that I have not given up on the story I just needed a minor break to deal with my stuff.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

He did not come back before nightfall and we had wasted the day. The entire day. I had not been sleeping well this entire trip and my body was catching up with me. I wanted to sleep and I needed it, but something inside would not let me relax until Zuko returned. My eyes felt like two globes of sandpaper and my body ached from the exhaustion of the emotional upheaval of the past few days. But every time I would lie down I could not keep my thought from Zuko and those thoughts usually left me in a very needy state. As much as I hated to admit it I needed him. The true question was to what extent did I need him? And where the heck was he?

It was impossible to tell how long he had been gone, but I know that neither of us had eaten today and we both needed real rest. Not to mention we were now a day behind.

I hugged my knees close to me and rested my head on them. Guiltily I let my memories bleed into fantasies. I played and replayed the last few minutes with him and thought about what might have happened if he had not pulled back. What if he had given into what we were both wanting? Just the thoughts of his hands and lips made my resolve weak. If he weren't so freakin' hot at night I would pull a cheap trick and seduce him. But I have a feeling he would set me on fire and not in a good way. Hehe I can just imagine his face in the morning if I climbed into his sleeping skins while he was asleep.

I knew I should have been thinking of more important things like what lay ahead of us. But the more I thought about it the more I wanted to have this one night; just this night to love and be loved like a normal couple. Even if I had to pretend to be in love with Zuko, I just want to know what it feels like to be cherished; anything to feel more like a woman and less like a warrior.

The shear despair of my thoughts hit me hard and I started to tear up. Ok so I started to cry. I can't help that I have a heart and that it feels pretty shitty right now. Of course that is how he found me when he staggered back into to the camp. Even through my tears I could read the exhaustion in his movements, the raggedness in his face, and above all the determination in his eyes. He looked a little worse for wear but otherwise he looked fine, and by fine I mean f-i-n-e. It's a shame that I think more like a guy then he does, otherwise we would not be having these issues. He didn't say anything to me; in fact he barely spared me a glance before he flopped down on his sleeping skins. Of course my eyes were still leaking, blazing shameful trials of my weakness. His ambivalence to me hurt worse than I thought it would, and my tears were given fresh fuel.

"What is wrong with you?" I had not realized that I had been openly sobbing. Zuko rolled over and pegged me with a piercing glare. Here was my chance to have my night. Here was my chance to have my man, even if he was not my man.

Before I had the chance to answer a hand snaked out from behind me and I felt the cold sting of a blade at my neck. Slowly another hand crept around my middle and pulled me back. Whoever the hell this was he smelled awful. Why hadn't Zuko seen this man coming up behind me? Either way he was up and his arms were blazing with indignant fire.

"Douse your flames boy or I will kill your girl. It would seem like it would be a good reprieve for her. You obviously don't know how to please your woman." The deep voice cracked and cackled and I had to hold back my vomit at the smell of his foul breath. I made eye contact with Zuko, hoping that he would read my silent conversation. I can take this man on my own I told him with my eyes, back down. Zuko's flames surged higher up his body before he put them out, albeit reluctantly.

"I thought as much. I knew he would do what he had to in order to protect you. Now would you mind handing me all of that money you have in that purse there boy." Stupid petty thief not only did he bark up the wrong tree but he had no idea who we were. I could not help the laughter the bubbled up. "What are you laughing at girl?" I laughed harder.

"You got it all wrong, if you had wanted to hold a hostage in order to get the money you should have put a knife to hot head over there. I am the more dangerous of the two." The man froze as if to contemplate what I had just told him. Zuko looked as if he had just swallowed something sour. This time I held back my laughter.

"Haha nice try girl but I know better, he is the one with the money and he is the fire bender." The knife tightened closer to my throat. I felt my skin start to give under the pressure and with it my amusement.

I did not want to do this; I had sworn that I would not do this again. Zuko had never known about this. But it was the safest way to disarm the situation. I started to regulate my breathing. In and out… in and out. Slow and steady. Focus on the air, concentrate on the man. I felt the water all around me, I felt the water in him, I felt the water in Zuko and that scared the hell out of me. Focus on the man, focus on his water, in and out, slow and steady. With all of the rage I had been holding back these last few days I threw the man back feeling him slam into the tree behind us. I felt the power in his water, the power to control him. The man was knocked unconscious. Bracing myself I turned to face Zuko.

His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open. He looked afraid, afraid of me. I felt my heart stop, do a flip and then bottom out. He was never supposed to know about my blood bending, no one was. He was not supposed to fear me. Something warm fell on my hand, drawing my attention away from his face. My hand was covered in blood. Panicking I looked at the man behind us. Had I gone too far? Had I hurt the man beyond repair? He was not bleeding. In fact he was already starting to move.

I looked back down at my hand and watched another gush of blood fall this time landing on my leg. Where the hell did this come from? I looked back up at Zuko hoping for answers, but he still looked frozen with his fear. Then it hit me, the knife! The man had, had a knife at my neck. Shit!!

Shaking I raised a hand to my neck. I didn't feel any pain but the wet warmth that met my hand had me panicking. Shit! Shit! SHIIIIITTTT!! This was going to suck. Pressing hard on my wound I felt around with my senses for water, real water. I couldn't feel any. The edges of my vision were starting to blur. Why the hell wasn't Zuko helping me, he had a fucking heart attack when I fainted? Please help me. Please… The ground rushed up to meet me. Hey there ground…

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ehhh… what a feeling. It would seem that I am alive, unfortunately. Ehh… my neck was bandaged solid, I couldn't even turn my head to try to look around. That's ok I just want to go back to sle…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The colors were bright, what were they? Mmm it was cold, so cold like snows back home…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mmm… now it was warm. Water, I really need water. Where is Zuko? Spirits I am thirsty. My eyelids were too heavy to open. My mouth felt like wool, cracked and swollen shut. Please if anyone can hear my thought I would dearly love some water.

Cool water spilled over my face, over my neck which now apparently was no longer bandaged. Thanks be to this stranger. I forced my mouth open only succeeding in parting my lips a fraction. Lovely healing water forced its way down my throat. Then there was a hand at my hair, my cheek, and then attentively at my neck.

"Please Katara wake up, I am so sorry I didn't think fast enough. I should have killed that man when I had the chance, I should have been the one with the knife at me. I should have protected you. I should have never left you that day." That day? What did he mean that day, wasn't it just yesterday? How long had I been unconscious this time? Why was I always finding myself helpless in his arms? And why the hell can't I move? Move… maybe later I think now I'll just get some more …

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Katara you have to wake up?" The voice was laden with concern and almost fear. Poor guy. "Come on Katara. I can't take this anymore, you have get up. Let me know you are going to live, let me know that I have not lost you."

"Of c..course you ha..vn't lost me."I croaked. He pulled me into a tight hug, which hurt tremendously. The pain shot through my body and I saw stars. And boy they were pretty in that pathetic need to focus on something kind of way. "Wa...Wat…er." My whole body right down to my soul felt like krap. I wasn't going to have enough energy to heal myself, but it was worth it to get something into my system. I wonder if Zuko had any food. He came back into view with the requested water. Taking his sweet time, jerk, he helped me sit up and held me as another wave a pain washed over me. I couldn't swallow the water he offered. Damn it. Let's try this instead. I held up my hands, disgusted by the way they shook, and worked slowly bending the water into a painfully small blob in front of me. As I tried to form the next step of the healing water, the small blob separated and fell onto my lap. Shit. I brought up another small blob of water and once again my strength failed me and I lost control of the water. Well heck I suppose that was not going to happen.

"Obviously you can't do that right now." Well it's good to know that he still had his sense of humor and compassion.

"I can see that." Can I get some food or some tender loving care, you ass. Please be nice to me, just this once. Until I can get up and kick your butt that is. But all of this effort was sapping the majority of my energy. I rested my head back against him and tried to fight off the fatigue. "Zuko I just want to get some more sleep." Closing my eyes I started to give into the fog and the comfort of his body behind me.

"Don't you dare, you need to eat something." He jerked his shoulder, my head flopped, and my headache reared its ugly head with renewed vengeance. Meany was that needed.

Glaring at him, I silently bowed to his wishes. I was kind of hungry anyway. It better be worth it.

It turned out to be some really weak and watered down vegetable broth. I swear when we get back I am going to teach these people how to cook or I am going to die trying. I ate as much as I could choke down and then demanded that he let me get some sleep. This time he didn't fight me.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Twitch. Turn. Twitch. Swat. Twitch. What the hell? Something was messing with my hair. Blearily I looked at the offender; disappointingly I realized it was only a twig from the ground. Oh well… I snuggled deeper into my blanket and curled up tighter against him. Whoa… What? My senses sharpened and washed away the remains of my sleep induced stupidity. Sure enough there we were wrapped around each other in the same set of blankets. He had his arm firmly around my middle and I had my head resting on his chest. I stopped breathing and I could swear my heart stopped to take in the reverence of this moment. I could see myself waking up to this every morning. Did this mean that I loved Zuko? No, it only meant that I liked sleeping next to someone. I breathed in slowly willing him not to wake up so that I could admire this softer side of him. Admire him without the intensity of his eyes setting me ablaze.

His breathing changed, became quicker and I knew that he had woken up.

_**I'm So Sorry this took so long. I have been very busy**_.


End file.
